


12 Days Of Gay!

by SteprilStan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, F/F, Implied Nia/Andrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteprilStan/pseuds/SteprilStan
Summary: 12 Days of Supercorp but ... with other ships thrown in!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nia Nal/Andrea Rojas, Ruby Arias/OC, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	12 Days Of Gay!

[I posted them all daily, Here!](https://twitter.com/devonshaless/status/1338116097468329984?s=21)

I hope you don’t mind that this is my first time writing Supercorp, please, enjoy this 12 Days ficlet that I thought was too short to make it multi-chap’d 🖤

  * 14th: Snow/Cold.



Lena shivered as she got off the plane, wrapping her sweater tighter around her body as she hugged herself.

“Come on, Lena... you wanted to be here for your birthday, remember?”

“Yes, but my birthday isn’t for months, Kara,” Lena said, her already pale skin looking a lot paler against their white surroundings.

“I’m sorry, we can go back to Nat City for Christmas... I just, this is the only time I could get away. I wanted to do something special with you.”

“No, I’m sorry, Kara. I’m just, cold.”

“Come on, let’s go get the car and get to the air bnb. I’ll start us a fire as soon as we get there and you can sit by the fire and read until your eyes get sore.”

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Lena asked, one of her hands falling from where it was tucked against her own body to slip into Kara’s.

“Yes, every day for the past ten years...it, I love you too, Lena.”

Smiling as Kara’s hand instantly warmed her own, Lena leaned up on her toes to kiss the blonde’s cheek. 

“Mrs Luthor?”

Both women turned towards the voice, nodding at the man with the sign with their name on it.

“That’s us,” Kara said, noticing the strange look the man was giving her... she wasn’t exactly dressed for the snowy weather. A t-shirt and jeans wasn’t snow clothes at all. 

“Did you not know it was snowing, ma’am?” The man asked as he led them to the car, rolling their suit cases behind his body.

“Oh, I don’t get cold. I’m my wife’s heater.”

“Ah, well... I see, ma’am.”

“Kara,” Kara said, raising an eyebrow at the man. “My name is Kara.”

“Heath,” he said, smiling back at the blonde. “How long are you two here for?”

“Two weeks,” Lena said, her breath coming out with steam. She regretted opening her mouth, feeling like she just ate gum after having brushed her teeth and drank icy water all at once.

“Ah, your accent... you from here?”

“I haven’t been back in a long time, but yes.”

“Well, if you need anything at all,” Heath said, opening the back door to the car before holding out a card. “Just call.”

“Thank you,” Lena said as Kara took the card while she slid into the back of the car, pulling her large sweater around her body tighter. 

“Sorry, she’s just very cold,” Kara said softly, smiling kindly at Heath. “And thank you.”

The man nodded, closing the door after Kara got into the car beside Lena before he loaded their bags into the trunk and made his way to the drivers seat.

— — — —

When they arrived at the house they’d be staying at for the next week, Kara told Lena to head straight inside while she got the bags, forbidding Heath from getting out as the snow started to fall harder. 

“Are you sure?” Heath asked,and Kara nodded.

“I got it, thank you.” She handed him a few notes of money for his troubles and led Lena inside before she grabbed their bags and stopped at the drivers door. “Can you... message me when you get wherever you’re going? I’d be a wreck if you didn’t make it safely in this weather.”

“Ma’am.... Kara?” The man frowned.

“I just, it’s getting bad out.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks for your concern, Kara.”

— — — —

As promised, Kara lit the fireplace as soon as she got inside after locking the house up. Lena was shivering, her face glowing by the fireside as she bundled herself with blankets. 

It was barely twenty minutes later when kara’s phone beeped, a message from Heath, letting her know he was safe at his home.

She smiled and sat behind Lena, stretching her legs out on either side of her wife’s body. She started rubbing Lena’s back, her body relaxing as she listened to the steady thump of Lena’s heartbeat.

  * 15th: Family/Tradition.



“What are you doing?” Lena asked, frowning when she saw Kara floating in the middle of the living room.

Kara nearly dropped the tinsel she had been taping up to the ceiling.

“Decorating, it’s Christmas in ten days.”

“Kara, we don’t live here, we can’t just go around taping up tinsel everywhere.”

“If it rips the paint, I’ll fix it. But I can’t not decorate, Lena. It’s Christmas,” Kara grinned, her eyes lighting up like a child on well... on Christmas morning.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Lena nodded and waved a hand, allowing Kara to continue.

It wasn’t that Lena hated Christmas, she just didn’t care for decorating for the season- or any season really. It all has to be packed away in the blink of an eye, and she just didn’t see the appeal in having tinsel everywhere. It constantly made a mess. Like glitter, it was the herpes of the season. It was everywhere, Lena even found a strand dog it in her coffee.

With a distasteful look, she pulled it out of her mug and huffed, causing Kara to cackle when she saw the red strand dripping with coffee.

“Must you laugh at my misfortune?”

“Isn’t that our tradition?” Kara asked, hovering closer to her wife. “Or is it only funny if something like this happens to me?”

Lena cocked an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips.

“I warned you about the bugs and you still didn’t put a cover over your drink, Kara. That was your own fault.”

“You were sitting right next to the drinks, Lena. You could have easily fixed it after the first bug fell in...”

“In case you didn’t notice, darling, my attention was occupied by watching you and Alex so you two didn’t drown.”

“Please, like we would have.”

“You almost did.”

“You’re the one that took us to the beach for a vacation when I didn’t have my powers, Lena.”

“Mhm,” Lena murmured, picking her book up, getting distracted by the words in front of her easily. “You’re the one who complained about the burn on your skin when I said multiple times to put cream on.”

Rolling her eyes, Kara grabbed the tinsel she’d wrapped around her shoulders and dropped it onto Lena’s shoulders, causing her wife to yelp and jump up, glaring at Kara who was grinning way too innocently.

  * 16th: Arts & Crafts.



“Kara?”

“Yes, babe?”

“When do Alex, Nia and Eliza get here?”

Kara looked at her phone, then her wife. “Four hours.”

“Did you finish your present?”

Kara looked up from her hot chocolate with a guilty expression. “Yes?”

“Kara?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Did you?”

Kara huffed. “No... but I wanted the hot chocolate.”

“Kara, you can literally heat it up in half a second.”

“It’s not the same,” Kara said with a soft whine. “You’re having yours now. I want to be with you.”

“Kara, you said you’d finish the painting before they got here.”

“I will, I promise... look, see?” Kara gulped down the hot chocolate and stood, making her way out to the sun room where she’d set up the painting supplies up earlier that morning.

“Do you want me to come sit with you?” Lena called out.

“No,” Kara said with a forced sigh. “you finish wrapping your presents.”

“I already did, dear.” Lena said as she came out to the doorway of the sunroom. But froze instantly. 

“Lena?”

“Hmm?”

“You left this reality, you’ve been staring into space for the past ten minutes.”

“What?”

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours, baby?”

“Nothing, it’s just cold out here.”

“Lena, I thought we said no more secrets?”

Lena looked at her wife, studying her concerned expression before she nodded slowly and gestured Kara back into the warmth. 

“Come on, I’ll talk to you.”

“Are you sure? Cause I don’t want to pressure you, you just look really upset, love.”

“I’m sure, Kara. I’ll make us some lunch and then we can talk. Okay?”

Kara nodded, rinsing off her paint brush. “Alright, I’ll finish this part off really quick and then come in... I’ll let you get your thoughts together, you look like your thinky-thinks are hurting.”

Lena rolled her eyes smiling softly. 

“My thinky-thinks?”

Kara grinned, nodding.

“What would you like for lunch, Kara?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine, babe. So long as there’s no kale.”

“Is spinach okay?”

Kara frowned in thought before she shrugged. “Okay, fine. But only because you really look like you’re so hurt over whatever’s going on in that genius brain of yours.”

Lena’s eyes widened in shock at Kara actually agreeing, but then she took that and turned before Kara could change her mind.

  * 17th: Food & Drink.



“Kara, lunch,” Lena called out, setting down two Bowls of salad with chicken (chopped and grilled for herself and to her disgust, some hot and spicy chicken tenders for Kara... she didn’t want to turn her wife off the salad too much) in it at the seats they’d claimed three days prior when they first arrived here.

“Coming, Lena. Just washing my hands,” Kara said, the sound of a door closing following the blondes voice.

Lena sat down, waiting patiently for Kara as she pushed the salad around her bowl after she’d drizzled a bit of dressing over it.

Kara came into the kitchen a moment later, set to her phone on the edge of the bench before pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek as she passed her wife and took a seat.

“Tendies? You really do love me!” Kara clapped and beamed, leaning over to kiss Lena’s cheek once again before she picked up her fork and stabbed at a few pieces of salad and a particularly large piece of chicken, shovelling it into her mouth.

Her legs swing with excitement.

“I really do, Kara,” Lena said, her hand resting on Kara’s free hand. “I just realised that the lake out there- it looks a lot like the one my mother drowned in.”

Kara froze, swallowing the half chewed food, her face crumpling into one of concern as she looked at Lena. “Oh, babe... do you want me to keep the curtains closed out there so you can’t see it?”

“No, no... it was just a shock to look out there and see it in the morning sun.”

“Lena, you know you don’t have to hide those thoughts from me right? We’ve both been through so much pain in our lives, baby. Holding it in isn’t good for us, we have each other. You have that person you talk to, what’s his name? Jack Daniels?” Kara asked, causing Lena to snort out a watery laugh. 

“As if I’d ever drink that watered down piss.”

“There’s my girl,” Kara said, smiling, scooting her chair closer to Lena’s, turning slightly in it so she could wrap her arms around her wife. “I love you. Please, don’t worry about hiding your thoughts from me, Lena. We’ve been married for four years, best friends for ten. That’s the only thing you hold back, talking about your mum... and I’m here, no matter what, to listen, to talk to, to just vent to... you know that.”

“I know, I just, don’t really think about her all that often. It sounds bad to say, I know it...“

“Honey, you can think about her as much or as little as you want, that’s your mind, your life. No one is going to judge you.”

“I know, I just feel bad when I only think of her on her birthday, or mine, or on Christmas and family holidays.”

“As opposed to?”

“Everyday, like you praying to rao and your mother.”

“Lena, you lost your mother a lot earlier in life than I did.”

“I mean, not really. You lost yours twenty years before me.”

“You calling me old?” Kara asked, playfully poking lenas side. 

“No, well, yes... it’s just, you didn’t know your mother was alive... and you still prayed to her daily, right?”

Kara nodded. 

“Babe, I was twelve when krypton blew up. You weren’t even six when your life was ripped from you and you were thrown into another. This isn’t a competition. All I’m saying Lena, is we’re both going to grieve in our own way. If you want to stare off into space at the lake thinking of your mother because of a good reason, I’m not going to judge you, but if you’re going to get stuck with bad thoughts swirling around your head, I’m going to do my best to bring you back to not having them. You’re my wife, Lena. My best friend. My soul mate. I will always do my best, try my hardest and fight till my last breath to make sure that you are safe, happy and at peace. Do you understand?”

Lena nodded, wiping away the tears that started to fall as she leaned against Kara, hiding her face against the blondes chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lena Luthor-Danvers-Zor-El.”

Lena smiled, lifting her head, kissing Kara softly. 

“Come on, let’s finish our lunch so you can finish that painting.”

“Oh, I finished.”

“You did? Really?”

Kara nodded. “I promise this time it’s really finished.”

“Can I see?”

“I’ll show you after lunch, I need to take it upstairs and wrap it anyways before Alex gets here.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it, Kara. I can’t believe you and Alex got to experience Krypton together, even if you were unconscious at the same time.”

“I know, maybe we can somehow get Brainy to make a simulation like he did to help us get Sam back? I can show you places.”

“Really?”

“I’d love to show you my second home, Lena.”

“Second?”

“Well, yeah, Lena. You’re my first.”

Lena whimpered and lightly slapped Kara’s leg. “There you go making me cry again.”

“Now if you ever hit me and I find out about it,” Kara said, smirking as she stabbed her fork into Lena’s lunch, lifting it to her wife’s lips so Lena would eat. Her wife rolled her eyes as she opened her mouth to accept the food.

  * 18th: Lights/Decorations.



Kara swung the door open, inhaling the sweet scent of the crackling fireplace she’d lit before leaving to go get Alex, Eliza and Nia from the airport.

Lena had stayed behind at the house deciding to do some last minute preparations on dinner for tonight before the remainder of their friends arrived the next day. 

“Christ,” Nia said, sighing happily as she dropped down beside the fire. “It’s fucking cold out.”

“Wow, Nia. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear,” Lena said, looking at the youngest of their group in shock as she came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel. 

“Yeah, well... you spend seven hours on a plane stuffed between two people who refused to let me do anything that involved moving even to go pee.”

“Really?” Kara asked, frowning.

“Yeah, I ended up pulling out my badge near the end of the flight,” Alex said, rolling her eyes. “They agreed to let Nia have the aisle seat after she threatened to puke on them. They were constantly talking around her the whole time.”

“I was sure she was going to punch one of them,” Eliza said, coming from the stairs, over to Lena who greeted her with a warm embrace. “Hi, sweetheart. Kara treating you good?”

“Of course, she knows better,” Lena said, smiling. 

“Hey,” Kara said, pouting. “It’s almost like Lena’s the favourite.”

“She is,” Alex said in unison with Nia while Lena happily said.

“I am!”

“Wow,” Kara shook her head. “I see where I stand.”

“Over here with me, the casted aside daughter,” Alex said, holding a bag out towards Kara. “I got those lights you wanted too.”

“Oh, yay! I want to go set them up now while there’s still some light out.”

“Do you need help?” Nia asked. 

“No, it’s okay. You enjoy the fire. Make sure Alex doesn’t go snooping.”

“I’ll show you two to your rooms,” Lena said, looking towards the other vigilantes. “Eliza, there’s already wine open and poured for you if you want to sit and relax?”

“See?” Eliza said, looking to her daughters. “She knows how to treat me when I arrive. She must be the favourite.” Eliza’s tone was teasing, accompanied by a wink, but it still sent a slight pang to the sibling’s hearts despite their smiles. 

“I need to go hang the lights,” Kara said, grabbing the bags Alex had left for her. 

“I’ll come out and help you, just let me get some beer,” Alex said, opening a suitcase. She pulled out a six pack of beer and grabbed the second bag of lights, following Kara outside. 

“So?” Alex asked, looking at Kara.

“So.... what?”

“Beer?” 

Kara shrugged, and Alex tore one from the cardboard casing, tossing it up to Kara who was sitting on the edge of the roof.

“Wanna come up?” Kara asked, flicking the lid off the beer with her thumb.

“Uh, how?”

Kara rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground before wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist before floating them both back to the roof.

“She spoke about her mother today,” Kara said softly, taking a sip of her beer as she looked out over the mountains and lake behind the house.

“Oh? How’d that go?” Alex asked as she popped the top of her own beer and with her free hand, dug through the bag of lights she’d brought outside, resting her beer between her crossed legs as she opened a box and started untangling some of the lights.

“Okay I think, I mean... she kinda seemed upset for a while, like, it’s her mum, so duh, but like, also... she seemed to be okay?”

“I’m so happy you married her, Kara. You two bring the best of the best out of each other. I swear. You two were so in love without saying anything, it hurt me to see you two say goodbye every time you had to leave for longer than a few hours.”

“It hurt me, seriously... I don’t know how I managed to go four years without saying anything.”

“Yeah, well, you always were a bit dense,” Alex said, playfully bumping her shoulder against Kara’s.

“Yeah yeah,” Kara laughed softly, downing the beer before tossing the empty bottle down into the thick snow before standing. “Hand me the first set of lights?” 

Alex nodded, tucking her beer back between her legs as she finished unravelling the lights watching as Kara hovered along the edge of the house starting to hang the first sting of the blue icicle lights along the gutters.

“Why are you decorating anyway, Kara? No one can see the house for miles.”

“Because, it’s tradition, Alex. We always decorate for Christmas.”

“Kara, what else is going on?”

“You know what else, Alex. We didn’t have this on Krypton. You know I like the lights. You know they remind me of the stars.”

“Stars at your fingertips.”

Kara and Alex looked down to see Lena holding a mug in her hands wrapped in layers of blankets, looking up at them. 

“See, my wife gets it.”

“I get it, you just seem extra weird this year.”

“Nah, I’m fine. What’re you doing out here, Lena?”

“Making sure you two aren’t drinking and flying.”

Kara chuckled and shook her head. 

“No, I finished mine before flying.”

Alex snorted a laugh. “Smart ass.”

“Kara when you’re finished up there can you go into town and grab some groceries please?”

“Of course, love. Leave the list with my phone and wallet?”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too. Get out of the cold now, please.” 

“Yes, darling.”

“Oh, hey wait, Luthor!”

Lena looked up at Alex. “Danvers?”

“Thanks for the pizza the other day. I completely forgot to message you.”

Lena nodded with a smile and headed back inside. 

“Pizza?”

“Well, because you two left on Friday, she sent us pizza to make up for you two not being at game night.”

“aw, my wife’s the best.”

“Yeah, she really is.” Kara dropped to the ground sliding an arm around Lena, kissing her briefly before patting her on the ass, sending her back inside.

She floated back up to Alex who was holding out a second beer and starting to open another box of lights.

  * 19th: Carols/Music.



Kara bounced excitedly along to the people singing. 

She pulled her phone out and started recording, swaying to the tune as they sang a bunch of Christmas carols.

That was what gave Kara the idea to treat Lena to something special that night after everyone else went to bed.

She grinned to herself and tucked her phone away before dropping some change into the donation bucket. 

Making her way into the grocery store, she was instantly shocked by everything being different compared to home.

She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting but everyone looked at her differently. She wasn’t pale like everyone. She didn’t have warm clothes on. She was an outsider and it made her heart hurt. She didn’t like feeling like an outsider. She really should have listened to Lena when she was told to put a jacket on before leaving.

Pulling the list from her pocket, she grabbed a trolley and started to make her way down the aisles, thankful Lena used names that were on products here instead of items they used at home so she could find things a slight bit easier. 

It was still difficult though.

She still couldn’t find one thing on Lena’s list and had looked the whole store three times.

“Uh, excuse me?” Kara asked a shelf-stocker nervously.

“Yes lass? Need a hand with something there?” 

Blinking at the thick Irish accent, Kara swallowed a few of her nerves before speaking. “Hi, yeah, sorry... my wife sent me on a trip and I can’t find the last thing,” Kara said, holding out the shopping list with all but one item neatly crossed off. “Think you know where I can find this?”

“Guinness?” The man chuckled and nodded, gesturing for Kara to follow him. “We keep the ales out the back here, love. Suppose you won’t know if you’ve never been here before. Do ye know what strength ya woman likes?”

Kara stopped dead in her tracks at all the different boxes of alcohol liked up behind the milk section. 

“Uh, no? Should I? I’ve never seen her drink it before.”

“Ah, suppose a light one?”

Kara shrugged. “She can handle her alcohol.”

“Aye, she Irish?”

Kara nodded, smiling. “Yeah.”

“Ye might want to double check with your wife den, she might prefer the stronger one,” the man said, slapping a carton.

“Right, of course.”

Kara pulled her phone out, dialling Lena’s number. 

It picked up on the third ring. 

“Lost, Darling?” Lena asked with a slight chuckle. 

“Kinda. What Guiness did you want?”

“The blank one please, dear. And I sent Heath with the car so you can get everything home, see you soon?”

“Yeah, thanks. Love you. See you soon.” Kara ended the call and tucked her phone away before she lifted two cartons of the drink onto the trolley with one hand, the worker watching in shock. “Oh I work out.”

“I suppose ye have to, right? Being a woman in a male centred country.”

Kara chuckled and nodded, thanking him before making her way to the cash registers.

— — — —

“Thank you so much, Heath. Won’t you come in for a coffee? Hot chocolate? Something stronger?” Kara asked, lifting the Guinness out of the trunk of the car. One carton under each arm, the bags full of the other groceries lined all up her forearms.

“Oh, that would be nice, ma’am... but my mother in law just arrived in town, so I must be getting back home.”

“Oh, I apologise for interrupting your family time.”

“Kara, no. I thank you. She’s probably done with white gloving everything by now, so home is where I should be.”

Kara chuckled, Looking up as the door to the house opened. “Kara, there you are. Lena was beginning to worry.”

“I’m fine, mum, thank you.”

Bidding the driver goodnight, Kara made her way inside. 

Taking the bags straight to the kitchen, Kara started unpacking all the groceries while Eliza poured made hot chocolates after Kara said she didn’t need help. 

“Where is Lena?”

“In the room, sweetheart. She looked a little sad, are you two okay?”

Kara thought for a second before nodding. “Unless I’ve done something I’m not aware of we are.”

“So that’s probably a no?” Alex asked, coming into the kitchen, smirking as she ducked down, avoiding a flying bag of marshmallows Kara threw her way.

“Ow, what the fuck?” Nia yelled.

“Sorry, Nia! I didn’t expect Alex to duck.” Kara apologised.

“Well, they’re mine now.”

“No.” Lena’s voice came before the bag crinkled and Kara chuckled as she heard Nia’s whining protest as Lena came into the kitchen, dropping the bag on the bench. 

“You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, I just had an email to reply to. I know we said no work, but the children’s hospital needed some funds for an emergency renovation. A ward lost power for no reason at all.”

“Oh, is everyone okay?”

“Yes, thankfully no lives were lost. No one was on life support. All the machines kicked over to the back-up generator easily. But there’s no explanation for the power loss.”

“I can get the DEO to look into it?”

“No, my teams on it, it’s okay.”

“Lena, it’s Christmas. You shouldn’t have anyone working. I have a whole roster of people already working because they didn’t want to go home.”

“It’s okay.”

“Hot chocolate?” Eliza asked, holding up a tray of steaming mugs.

— — — —

Kara hummed to herself as she got ready for bed, swiping a dab of toothpaste across her brush, she started to brush her teeth as she kept humming. 

“You’re in a good mood, everything going well?” Lena asked, standing at the bathroom door. 

Nodding, Kara grinned around her toothbrush and held Lena’s out towards her, already loaded with paste. 

Smiling, Lena stepped up beside her wife and started to brush her teeth. 

As Kara rinsed and spat, she stepped back, her hands resting on Lena’s waist. 

“Wanna visit my North Pole?” Kara asked with a husky whispered in Lena’s ear, causing the other woman to shiver and almost choke on her spit. 

She quickly finished brushing and rinsed her moth and brush, setting it in the cup, turning to face Kara who was smirking. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, if you can be quiet.”

(She wasn’t)

  * 20th: Tree/Mistletoe.



“Oh karaaaaaa,” Nia called in a sing-song voice.

“Yeah?”

Kara glanced over at her friend who just smirked and gestured Kara closer. 

“What’s up, Nia?”

“Now!” Alex yelled and nia pounced on the superhero, kissing her cheek as a few flashes of phones went off. 

Startled, Kara looked around to see Lena and Alex laughing. “Told you it would work, pay up, Danvers,” Lena said, holding her hand out to Alex who groaned and pulled money from her pocket, slapping it into her sister-in-laws hand bitterly. 

“The hell?” Kara asked, looking between the three woman and then her mother who was pointed above Kara. 

Kara lifted her chin and rolled her eyes as she saw mistletoe hanging above her and nia. 

“Well, fair enough.” The blonde chuckled and shook her head. 

“You could have just asked if you wanted to kiss me, Nia. I’m sure Lena wouldn’t have cared,” Kara said, smirking as the younger vigilante stuttered and stammered over her air intake. 

Lena cackled, pulling Kara into her arms when the blonde got close enough. “No, I would have. But it’s mistletoe, Kara. It’s tradition.”

“Yeah, yeah. The only one who can kiss me under mistletoe is you, Lena. No one else.”

“Aw, you do love me.”

“I do. Very much so, nerd.”

  * 21st: Winter Solstice.



Newgrange, Ireland. 

It was a two hour drive from the house they were staying in. 

They left a little after six that evening, despite the fact that Sam, and Andrea got in late the night before and had still been sleeping.

They called Heath and Kara handed him a hot chocolate as soon as he arrived for making him be out so late.

“Wow, the winter solstice, huh? That’s a pretty sight to see,” Heath said as they got into the back of the car. 

He was thankful for the warning that more people had arrived so he could get the car with more seats for them. 

The younger women all sat in the back, while Eliza sat in the front seat. 

“So where’s Ruby?” Nia asked, turning in her seat to face Sam who was in the back cuddled against Alex.

“She’s spending Christmas with her boyfriend and his family,” Sam said with a sigh, snuggling closer to Alex.

“Boyfriend? How longs this been going on?” Lena asked, turning slightly to look over at her friend. 

“Almost a year? You met him at her graduation, remember? Ugh, Alex, what’s his name?” Sam asked. 

Alex pulled her phone out, looking at it briefly before showing Sam.

“Right, Jay. He’s a nice boy.”

“You can’t remember his name but know he’s a nice boy?” Nia asked, laughing softly.

“His name is unpronounceable. We usually just call him Jay,” Alex said, rubbing Sam’s shoulder. 

— — — —

“You need help with that?” Heath asked as Kara opened the trunk of the van. She chuckled and lifted a case out with ease. 

“No, thank you. Take them all inside. I’ll get this and the alcohol.”

Heath raised an eyebrow, but at Kara’s insistent wave of a hand, gesturing him away, Kara tucked the carton of beer under one arm and reached up, shutting the door before picking the large case up, carrying it into the area they’d be watching the solstice from.

“Okay, you’re the best sister ever,” Alex said when she saw Kara with the beer and took the carton from Kara. 

“Well, we can’t all enjoy mums wine, or Lena’s scotch and whiskey.”

Lena raised an eyebrow as she moved closer to Kara. “Do you have a problem with my alcohol, darling?”

“Nope, I just prefer Alex’s beer, babe. I won’t waste your drinks on my lack of ability to get any sort of drunk.”

“Oh, I got that fixed,” Sam said, pulling a bottle from her bag. “I got this from the bar in Nat City when I went to meet up with Andrea. Just for you.”

Kara smiled and set the case she was carrying down before wrapping Sam in a hug. 

“If I weren’t married and you weren’t with my sister...”

Sam laughed, playfully pushing Kara away. 

“Hey!” Alex and Lena said at the same time.

“Joking,” Kara said as she smiled at her wife. “Where do you want me to set the thing up?”

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s quick change of subject and pointed to a corner that had the best view of the sky. 

Nodding, Kara got to work, setting the telescope up they’d borrowed from L-Corp. 

Well, Lena gifted it to Kara when they’d gotten married and it stayed on Lena’s balcony at work cause it had an amazing view of everything. 

It didn’t take link for Kara to set up the telescope, and she handed a tablet to Lena. “You want to calibrate it?”

Lena smiled, kissing Kara’s cheek. “Of course, darling.”

“Beer?” Alex asked, holding up a six pack. 

“Yes, please,” Sam and Nia said quickly.

“Kara can you- I forgot my opener.”

Kara held a hand out, mostly watching Lena, she popped the top off a beer with her thumb and waited for the next one to be placed in her hand. 

Once she’d opened the other two bottles, Lena had calibrated the telescope and gestured Eliza over for the Look through it. 

— — — —

Wrapping her jacket over Lena’s shoulders, Kara guided her out of the enclosed space into the open field. Once they were out of everyone’s sight, (mostly for the sake of keeping her super-secret from Heath) Kara lifted them off the ground.

Lena held on tightly to her wife and smiled as Kara pulled her phone out, putting on some music. 

It took a second, but Lena recognised it as the song they danced to at their wedding. 

She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and felt Kara move them slowly before the blonde started singing softly.

“ I like the way your hair falls past you lips and

I like the way you walk when you move them hips woah

And every time you say you love me it feels like the first

And every time that you're in pain, I swear I feel the hurt

Cause I'm in love with you, I'm in love with all of you

Even after all these years I'm still in awe of you

Don't see a flaw on you, I see perfection. ”

Lena smiled as Kara sang to her, the blondes lips near her ear, singing right by her ear softly.

When Kara finished singing, Lena lifted her head. Pressing her lips to Kara’s.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Lena. I always will. I pray to Rao daily that I never lose you or your love, cause you, are my kryptonite, but you’re also my strength. I believe that not only was I sent to this earth to help fight for what’s right, but to spend the rest of my days by your side.”

Lena’s cheeks cooled as her tears dried in the frosty air and the wind blew against them. 

“There you go, making me cry again,” Lena said, letting out a watery laugh as Kara wiped the tears away. 

“Sorry, I’ll try to be a better wife,” Kara said teasingly.

They both looked up as a star shot over their heads, causing them to look at each other with a smile and lean in for another kiss.

  * 22nd: Ugly Sweater/Dress Up.



Lena’s face scrunched to one of displeasure when she saw the flyer in Kara’s hand, and before the blonde could even ask, Lena simply said ‘no.’

Kara’s face dropped. “I didn’t even say or ask anything.”

“I’m not wearing a hideous sweater to a party.”

“The term is ‘ugly’, Lena,” Nia piped up. 

“Don’t care, I don’t even have one.”

“Yes you do!” Kara and Alex said at the same time before they looked at each other, a simultaneous eyebrow raising on the sisters. 

“Did you?” They asked each other. 

“Yeah, you?” They spoke in unison again. 

“Fuck that’s creepy, they’re not even twins,” Nia said, holding a glass of wine out to Lena.

Lena took a sip and nodded, watching the sisters. “How am I getting out of this?” Lena asked quietly. 

“You’re not,” Kara said, looking at her wife. “We’ve been invited to a party, we have to go, babe.”

“Kara, we don’t  have to do anything.”

“But heath’s been really nice to us!” Kara pouted, her eyes softening, causing Lena to look anywhere but her wife’s kicked-puppy-like face.

“Yeah Lena, Heath’s been really nice,” Alex said, smirking.

“Shut it, you,” Lena said, pointing a finger at the older sister. “Not your fight.”

“Mm, but I’ll ninety-nine percent of the time side with Kara, this is one of those times. Besides, it’ll be good for you to mingle with your people.”

Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

“Not happening.”

Kara raised a challenging eyebrow and smiled innocently. “Okay, I’ll just go up to bed then... may as well call it a night.”

Lena frowned, confused at Kara’s sudden lack of fight. She really thought that she would be the one to cave to the blonde wishes. Not the other way around. 

— — — —

Everyone left the house to go to the party, so Lena made her way upstairs, knocking lightly on the bedroom door. She was sure Kara wouldn’t have actually fallen asleep.

“Kara?”

“I’m in the bathroom, c’mon in.”

Lena stepped inside the bedroom and shut the door behind her, gasping as Kara stepped out of the bathroom in only a button-up Christmas sweater that Lena would absolutely call ugly. She swallowed and stared at the blonde as the only button that was clasped fought to stay shut over Kara’s breasts. 

The sweater was clearly a size or several too small in the chest area but somehow still managed to cover a decent amount of her lower body. 

“Kara?”

“Yes, babe?” Kara asked softly, tying her hair up in a messy bun. 

“What’re you doing dressed like that?”

“Oh, I thought we could have our own party, everyone won’t be back for at least a few hours.”

“R-Really?”

Kara nodded, stepping over to Lena. “Don’t you want to party, babe?”

“If it involves you in this and nothing else? Sure!”

“Oh? I was going to put the strap on, but I guess I could use my hands,” Kara said, her voice lowering, a husky twang to her words. Lena nearly stumbled as Kara’s hands stroked up her sides, but the blonde held her up. “Or,” the blondes lips pressed to her wife’s neck. “My mouth?”

Lena whimpered.

  * 23rd: Movie/Game Night.



Kara yawned as she settled in beside Lena, her wife’s legs instantly curling over her lap, the blanket Lena had on her was shifted so it covered both their laps. 

“Which one are we picking?” Nia asked, setting a bowl of popcorn on Kara’s lap. 

“Uh, I thought Alex and Sam were picking the first one?” Andrea asked, sitting beside Nia. The younger woman blushed as their bodies touched but shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth to stay silent.

“It was Eliza first,” Lena said. “Than Sam and Alex, than you two, than us.”

“Why are we last? It was us that planned this holiday.” Kara turned her head to look at Lena. 

“We drew names from a hat. You were out fixing the lights up earlier.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Mum, what movie did you want to watch first?” Alex asked, bringing a tray of spiked eggnog into the room, handing them out to everyone. 

“Oh, I thought something new? It’s short. I honestly thought Ruby would have come I wanted to watch it with her, but you’re all children anyway,” Eliza said, grabbing the remote with a soft ‘thank you’ as Lena held it out to her. 

“Well? What is it?” Kara asked. 

“It’s about a snowman, from that ice movie.”

“Olaf?” Nia and Kara squeaked in excitement.

“He has a Christmas movie?” Kara asked. 

Eliza nodded and queued the movie up.

— — — —

Kara sniffled as the movie neared the end and Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde. 

“You crying?” Lena whispered, kissing Kara’s temple. 

Kara shook her head, quickly wiping her eyes.

“No, it’s just a movie, Lena. Why would I cry over Olaf losing hope?” Kara’s voice cracked with emotion and she hid her face against Lena’s chest, trying to ignore the way Lena’s body was shaking in silent laughter.

“She’s totally crying,” Alex said in a mock whisper, causing Sam to scoff and lightly hit her girlfriends thigh. 

“Leave her alone, I heard you whimper over Ten Things I Hate About You the other night.”

Nia snorted a laugh.

“What’re you laughing at? You’ve never cried over a movie?” Andrea asked softly in Nia’s ear. 

Nia nearly jumped out of her skin at the husky voice and her body shivered as she shook her head. “Nope, never.”

“Wait, really?” Kara asked, looking over at the other vigilante.

“Really.”

“Not even Marley and Me?” Kara asked. 

Nia shrugged. “I mean, it was sad, but no. No tears.”

“Frozen when Anna froze?” Kara asked again.

Again, Nia shook her head. 

“Coco?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Wait, you’ve never seen Coco?” Alex asked. 

Nia rolled her eyes. “Why are you questioning everything?”

“Kara blubbered like a baby over that one.”

“Did not,” Kara said with a pout. 

“Honey, you totally balled over it.”

“Did you cry over Moana when the grandma died cause she gave the life stone to Moana?” Kara asked.

“Wait, what? That’s why she died?” Nia asked, eyes widening.

“That was literally the only thing keeping the grandma alive,” Alex said.

“What?” Sam asked, pulling her phone out. “I have to ask Ruby if she knew this.”

— — — —

Two movies later and Lena was dead asleep on Kara’s lap, the blondes fingers coming through her hair. 

Eliza had gone up to bed halfway through Die Hard- Alex’s movie choice.

Kara knew her sister would have bribed Sam with some sort of sex thing so they could watch it. 

Andrea let Nia choose and after a lot of ‘are you sure?’ Nia played The Grinch (With Jim Carrey, not the cartoon. Andrea firmly said if they were going to watch it, they had to watch the better one.)

And when it came for Kara and Lena’s movie choice.

Kara let Lena decide while she went and made more spiked Egg Nog and popcorn. 

“Movies ready, Kara,” Lena called out.

“Coming, Nia, come help with the popcorn.”

“Coming!”

Nia was there within a moment and helped carry in the bowls of popcorn while Kara carried the tray of drinks, floating across the room to avoid tripping on anything. 

She set the tray on the coffee table and began handing out the drinks. 

“What is it?” Kara asked as she snuggled back into Lena’s side, her legs going over Lena’s lap this time. 

“Gremlins.”

“What’s that about?” Kara asked, popping some popcorn into her mouth after situating the bowl on her lap. 

“Wait, you’ve never seen Gremlins? It’s a classic!” Nia tossed some popcorn at Kara. “I can’t believe you.”

“Oh, she’ll be fine watching it, no one explain. Let her watch,” Alex said as she sipped on her drink, a mischievous eyebrow raised. 

— — — — 

If you haven’t seen Gremlins

there is spoilers 

— — — —

Kara gasped as Gizmo jumped out of the box.

Lena heard Alex try to contain a laugh. She rolled her eyes as she caught on to exactly why Alex didn’t want to tell Kara about the movie. 

Kara pouted as Gizmo got scared by the flashing from the camera. 

The blonde gasped again as Gizmo got wet, and Lena held onto her wife. “He’s okay, I promise,” she whispered into Kara’s ear. 

Kara jumped as each new Mogwai tried to hurt Pete, coming out of different places. 

She set her wife’s drink down before one came out of the cupboard, knowing Kara would jump at it. 

She did. Popcorn went flying.

Kara hid her face in Lena’s neck as a gremlin started attacking Billy’s mother. Another attacked Billy. 

She nearly screamed as one appeared on the tv. She nearly shot heat beams at the tv as one threw a saw blade. 

Kara actually did make a noice of fear as the skeletal remains of a gremlin jumped out at Billy. 

She fell off the couch as the antique store owner appeared behind Billy’s mother. 

Just when Kara thought it was all over, Alex threw a pillow at the blonde, causing her to actually scream and fly off the floor, thunking into roof that thankfully didn’t seem to get damaged. 

Kara glared at her sister. 

Nia was laughing so hard she was gasping, and Alex was laughing just as hard with tears on her face. 

Lena stood, holding a hand out to Kara. “Come, darling. Those two can clean up the popcorn. I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t know you’d get so jumpy.”

“I-I’m fine,” Kara said, looking at the Christmas tree. She lowered her glasses and stared at it intensely. 

“Kara, there’s no such thing as gremlins,” Sam said, going over to the married couple. “I promise. I won’t let Alex cause you any more distress over this until we’re at least back in Nat City, okay?”

Kara nodded, hugging her friend before taking Lena’s hand, allowing her wife to lead up upstairs. 

  * 24th: Santa/Toys.



Bouncing nervously from foot to foot, Kara kept her eyes on the crowd ahead of them while the other women didn’t seem to be as excited to be awake at four in the morning.

“THERE!” Kara crowed before rushing ahead, narrowly avoiding a lot of people before there was a delighted squeal from the blonde and another person.

“Yeah, you really didn’t think you’d beat her, did you, babe?” Alex asked, sipping her coffee.

Sam rolled her eyes as she watched Kara in amusement before there was a loud Yelp and laughter before Kara returned to them, Ruby on her shoulders, the younger woman’s bag getting dragged behind by Ruby’s boyfriend who was staring at Kara in shock at the way she had ruby on her shoulders like she was eight and not eighteen.

“Hey, jay,” Alex said, shaking the other teens hand.

“Agent Danvers,” the young man smiled and Sam gave him a brief hug before she stared at Kara who had Ruby sandwiched between her and Lena.

The younger woman stared at her mother and reached out to hold her hand.

“Can I hug my daughter?”

“No,” Kara said playfully, only hugging ruby closer to her. “Mine.”

“Alright, who kept Kara awake all night? She’s suddenly a two year old,” Ruby said, smiling as Kara pouted and reluctantly let her go.

Ruby grinned and pulled out a small bag from her pocket, handing it to Kara. “Here, have some candy.”

Kara lit up once more before snuggling against Lena as Ruby relaxed into her mother’s embrace.

“Hi, Mumma,” ruby said, sounding small in her mother’s loving hug. “Hi, Alex,” she murmured.

“Hey, kiddo, good to see you again. Your trip good?” Alex asked, taking Ruby’s bag off her shoulder, hooking it onto her own.

“Yeah, so glad to be with my family for Christmas though. How’s Eliza?”

“She’s good, at the house. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a wake up call from you.”

Ruby chuckled and nodded, letting Sam go from her tight hug. “I’m starved, Aunty Lena, did you make your croissants like you promised?”

Lena nodded, “they should be cooling untouched unless Nia and Andrea woke up.”

“Well, let’s get going then.”

“So, I now know Lena and Kara. Who’s Nia, Andrea and Eliza?” Jay asked Ruby softly, packing the bags into the trunk of the van the women had borrowed from Heath so he didn’t have to wake up at a ridiculous hour.

“Andrea is Kara’s boss, and she and my mother used to date. She also dated Lena. Nia is like a third sister of Kara and Alex. I’m pretty sure nia and Andrea have a thing going on that they’re either too gay to realise the other likes them or just idiots like Lena and Kara were,” Ruby supplied.

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed, lightly tossing a handful of snow at Ruby. “Lena was the one that didn’t say anything, I made my advances quite clear.”

Alex snorted. “You both did, Kara. She filled your office with flowers, she bought CatCo for you, she-“

“Saved your life multiple times,” Sam finished for her partner. “Helped Alura with her work in saving her...science project.”

Kara crossed her arms.

“Oh yeah? Well, I kept asking her on dates, and buying her things from all across the world- food is the language of love!”

“And she asked me to marry her,” Lena said, patting kara’s shoulder. “Come on, my super sweetie, let’s get these kids to the house before they freeze. Not everyone can handle the cold like you.”

Kara nodded, climbing into the drivers seat, waiting till everyone was buckled before she started the van.

— —

“Lena?” Kara asked, causing her wife to look up from her phone as she slowed the van to a stop.

“Yes?”

“Do you... am I hallucinating?” Kara asked, her eyes staring straight out the windscreen.

Everyone but Jay (due to him already fallen asleep) looked out the window, a sleigh was parked in the middle of their driveway, reindeer munching on carrots standing in front of it but not connected to it.

“If you are, I must be too,” Lena said, blinking a few times.

“And me,” Sam, Alex and Ruby said in unison.

Kara put the car in park and shut it off, slowly getting out.

“Lena, they’re reindeer!” Kara bounced excitedly.

“Mum, you’re not still trying to get me to believe in this crap, are you?” Ruby asked softly.

“Honey, I do not have the money, time or resources to pull this off.”

“Lena?” Ruby turned her head. 

“Not me,” Lena said, watching as Kara moved closer to the reindeer.

“Oh my god,” Kara exclaimed, startling a few of the deer, making them look at her. “Rudolph?”

A reindeer looked directly at her, it’s pink nose shining in the low beam light of the cars headlights. 

“Dasher? Dancer?” Two more deer looked at her. Their noses were black. 

“Lena, this is Santa’s reindeer!”

At the mention of the jolly red man, the reindeer all got excited. 

Kara blinked, backing up slowly, thinking they weren’t so nice once they all started stamping their feet in unison.

“You sure, dear? Maybe this is Nia’s idea of a prank.”

“Lena, you remember that she still believes, right? She swears black and blue she saw him one year.” Alex got out of the car, the door shutting startled Jay awake. 

“We here, Rubes?” The teen asked, curling back against his girlfriend.

As if the sound of his voice were enough, the sleigh vanished in this air, the winds carrying a ‘ho ho ho’ back to their ears. 

“The fuck was that?” Jay asked, fully awake now. 

“What was what?” Ruby asked innocently. 

“You didn’t hear that?” He asked, shifting in his seat, rubbing his eyes. 

“Nope, nothing. Probably Kara being a dork cause it’s Christmas in the morning,” Alex said.

The other two women in the car caught on quickly. 

Haze the new kid.

Except Kara wasn’t in on the joke. 

What was the joke anyways? They all collectively hallucinated a sleigh with reindeer that just happened to have deer answer to fictional deer names?

Lena was so confused.

Had she been part of a joint hallucination? Was there a gas leak in the car somehow?

Lena got out of the car. She just needed sleep, that much she was sure of. 

Making sure she had everything, she made her way to Kara who was staring at the open space where the apparent hallucination had been. 

“Lena?”

“Yes love?”

“You saw that, right?”

“I did darling. I think we just need a nap.”

“Yeah, your probably right. I’m sure Nia will be up wanting to open presents before the sun breaks anyway.”

“Come on, Sam and Alex can show the kids to their room.”

Nodding, Kara made her way up the stairs, knowing Alex would shut the car off properly. She followed Lena into the house, they made quick work of containering up the food Lena had made and Kara went to the living room to double check she’d put all her gifts out when she gasped at the sight of the tray she’d set out of milk and cookies. 

“Lena!”

“Honey, it’s almost five in the morning. Why are you shouting?” Lena asked, way too tired to not be snappy.

“The milk and cookies are gone.”

“So? Take the plate to the kitchen then.”

“That means Santa really did come!”

“Sweetheart, don’t you know that if you don’t get any sleep at all on Christmas Santa make your presents disappear?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she used her super speed to clean the tray up and carry Lena upstairs before the other even got inside. 

Lena was startled by the move but couldn’t find it in herself to care about it. Not when she saw the bed. The super comfortable bed she’d been craving since they woke up at lunch time yesterday.

“Does he really take the presents away?”

Lena nodded, stripping off, climbing into bed. She laid down, pulling the sheet up. “Come warm me up, too tired for clothes.”

Stripping, Kara slid under the sheet and snuggled against Lena, holding her close. “I love you, Lena. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

Smiling, Kara was out a lot quicker than Lena expected, the blondes snores of exhaustion pulling her to sleep easily.

  * 25th: Gifts.



Kara rolled over, groaning when she didn’t see, feel or hear Lena on or around the bed.

She groggily lifted her head and saw the bathroom door open, pouting when her wife wasn’t there, Kara glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

She blinked a few times when she saw it was well after ten in the morning, so far after that it was closer to eleven. One more heavy blink from the blonde and the clock actually did say eleven. 

Pulling herself from bed, she listened out and heard Lena talking downstairs.

She heard Nia, Eliza, Ruby and Jay chattering away too. 

That made Kara remember exactly what today was.

She quickly stumbled into some pyjama’s and made her way downstairs.

Bouncing over to the kitchen, Kara beamed when she saw Lena facing the stove, flipping pancakes expertly.

She nearly hovered out of excitement but remembered that Jay didn’t know who she was.

Tiptoeing, Kara snuck up behind Lena and slid her arms around her wife happily.

“Morning, baby.”

“Good morning, darling,” Lena said softly, turning in Kara’s embrace to hug her. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Lena.” Kara got excited all over again.

“Yes, Kara. You can open one present before the others wake up.”

Kara clapped and darted over to the tree, finding one with a label for her from Lena. She grabbed one for Lena, Nia, Eliza and Ruby too.

Stacking them carefully, she carried them back to the kitchen and handed them out to their owners. “Sorry, jay, I didn’t know you were coming, but I will totally get you a present.”

“Oh, no. That’s fine. I don’t celebrate Christmas,” Jay said, shrugging.

“Religion or other reasons?” Nia asked.

“I just don’t care, I never had a family growing up so I got used to spending it alone. I never cared for it anyway.”

Kara stopped everything at the words coming from his mouth.

“Nope, you’re part of the family now. Christmas will come to you.

“Kara,” ruby said hesitantly. “Can I talk to you?”

Nodding, Kara kissed Lena’s cheek and followed the teen from the kitchen to the sun room.

“Please, listen to him. he lost his family on Christmas. He really doesn’t like it, I tried to get him something last year when we were just friends and he started to have a panic attack. So please, nothing for him. It to9k me a lot of convincing to just get him to come here with me.”

Kara pouted but nodded. “Okay, fine. I won’t.”

“Thank you, now, why don’t you go jump on mum and Alex?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she grinned. “Want to help?”

“No thank you, I don’t want to get scarred walking in on them in the morning. Again.”

Kara snorted a laugh but took off upstairs, banging on doors.

“Up and at ‘em, losers. Christmas is here!” She called loudly.

“Kara, I will murder you,” Andrea called out from the room she was staying in with Nia.

“Do it tomorrow, there’s presents to open.”

There was a groan from the bedrooms and Alex pulled open a door. “Bro, it’s eleven in the morning.”

“Lena made pancakes, and bacon, and lots of food.”

Sighing, Alex pushed the door back shut.

Kara clapped loudly. “Downstairs or starve till lunch time!”

“She’s not joking,” ruby said to Jay as Kara came back into the kitchen.

“Thank you for the present, sweetheart,” Eliza said, attaching her new watch to her wrist

“Well, your last one was glitching, so I thought, an upgrade made by Lena would be amazing.”

There was a squeal from upstairs and everyone looked up at the ceiling, waiting for something else.

“Oh my god,” Kara said, readjusting her glasses quickly.

“Tainted?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head.

“Happy cry, they’re fine.” Kara grinned.

“Not cool, Kara. Stop keeping secrets,” nia said, pouting as she sipped her coffee.

“They’ll be down in a second.”

As if on cue, Sam and Alex came downstairs, holding hands, a very drowsy Andrea following them with a scowl.

“There better be food, Kara. Or I swear, your coffee, poisoned,” Andrea said, huffing.

“OH MY GOD!” Ruby squealed, rushing over to her other and Alex, taking Sam’s hand, examining the shiny new ring on her mother’s hand.

Lena slapped Kara on the shoulder. “Okay, I’ll let that secret slide, dear. Who wants breakfast?”

“Me!” Everyone chorused.

— — — — 

After a large feed, everyone sat in the lounge room, opening presents, cards and listening to a peppy Christmas playlist, that Lena kept her headphones on for. If she was called upon, Kara would tap her leg and quietly relay the message.

Lena wasn’t a Christmas fan, but that didn’t matter. She was surrounded by her family. The people she loved. That’s all that mattered to her.

“Wait, Alex... I got your gift upstairs,” Kara said as she raced upstairs, using her speed once she got out of sight to get there quicker.

She came downstairs and plonked a large object in front of Alex who looked at her sister and then Lena, who only shrugged while kara’s bright smile almost doubled the lighting in the room.

Carefully peeling the wrapping paper away, Alex gasped as she realised what it was.

“Is this us on... at...”

“Yeah, I had a dream about the time you joined me there and thought I should paint it. Is it okay?”

Alex nodded, tears in her eyes as she stood and hugged Kara. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you Kara. You’re the best sister anyone could have crash land into their life, I’m so glad we kept you.”

Kara chuckled and allowed one of her gifts from Lena (a red sun ring so she could be powerless whenever she wished... they mostly agreed on it for sexy times, but this was a needed moment.) to turn on before she hugged Alex as tight as she could.

The rest of the day was spent talking and eating and watching fireworks that Kara purchased and set off out the back. They all watched in amazement as the colours lit up the sky and completed the evening.

When they went back inside, Kara seemed to remember something important.

“Hey, does anyone remember what happened last night when we got here?”

“No, what?” Alex asked quickly, like she’d been expecting the question all day.

“The sleigh? And reindeer? And then it just vanished?”

“Kara, I think that’s enough rum for you,” Eliza said.

“What? No! I literally saw it last night.”

“I think you dreamed it, Kara,” Ruby said, tilting her head.

Kara frowned, looking to Lena who just shrugged. “Hallucination?”

“You’re all crazy, I saw it,” Kara said, pouting.

Sam raised a hand slightly.

“I saw it, Kara. Don’t worry, I think Santa came and saw we weren’t all in bed and decided to come back later when we were.”

Kara lit up, nodding. “You’re my best friend, Sam.”

“Hey!” Nia and Lena exclaimed at the same time.


End file.
